Imperiex
The being who would be known as Imperiex was born with a different name in the time of the Old Gods billions of years ago. He would rise to become the first God of Chaos and would lead a dark faction of Old Gods against any who stood in their way. During the conflict between the forces of order and chaos, their home known as the "First World" would be devastated from the endless bloodshed, resulting in the near extinction of the Old Gods. Imperiex was one of the few Old Gods to survive the fall of the "First World", and for a time following this event would be known as the Nameless One with his true name being lost to time. In the millions of years after the fall of the Old Gods, the being only known as the Nameless One would build a reputation that would instill fear into some of the most powerful races in any universe, now calling himself Imperiex and going by such titles as the "Destroyer of Galaxies" having annihilated countless worlds in pursuit of his own personal agendas. During his reign of terror, Imperiex would harness some of the most destructive forms of energy from across the known galaxies, allowing his power to increase beyond that of any of the New Gods of either New Genesis or Apokolips. More toward the era known as the 21st Century, Imperiex had detected imperfections in the fabric of multiple universes, being the result of multiple dimensional and temperal travels by various inhabitants of the Sol system. These imperfections would be one of the many influences of Imperiex's ultimate plan to claim his greatest desire of gaining the knowledge and power needed to destroy any universe and create a new one born from the ashes in his image, essentially inducing a new Big Bang. To do this, Imperiex set his sights on the planet that had one of the most universal imperfections in all the Multiverse, Earth, specifically the first variation. Before arriving to Earth, Imperiex obliterated countless other planets in his cataclysmic campaign as Imperiex sought to fulfill his destructive destiny. Powers and Abilities Old God Physiology: Beings of the "First World" who called themselves the Old Gods had the ability to live beyond the limitations of normal time. These Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of the "First World" before their extinction were immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than Humans. * Superhuman Strength: Imperiex is an extremely powerful alien hailing from the "First World", who possesses colossal super-strength. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, Imperiex can easily overpower and kill Humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. * Superhuman Durability: Imperiex is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Imperiex's full durability comes from him being a high-tier cosmic being, Humans could not even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Despite his resistance, other high-tier cosmic beings like Supergirl or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain. * Immortality: Category:Old Gods Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Dictators Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Warlord Category:Slaver Category:Armor Users